Influenza
by Luin-fanel
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un guerrero cae enfermo por algo tan común como la gripa? ¿y si además vive con otro guerrero? El Guerrero del Buey y la Guerrera del Tigre se ven envueltos en un pequeño problema que puede ser cotidiano para muchos, ¿lograrán salir avante o les ganará un simple virus? Rating T por seguridad.


**INFLUENZA**

\- ¡ATCHUUU, AAAATCHUU!

Kanae sonrió disimuladamente, mientras servía caldo de arroz en un plato para sopa, colocándolo en una bandeja junto a un bote de suero, un vaso con limonada natural con algunas semillas flotando en el agua, un paquetito nuevo de pañuelos de papel y un par de píldoras cuidadosamente acomodas en una servilleta.

La pelirroja cruzó la diminuta cocina abierta hacia la sala con pinta de estancia y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta con su pie.

\- Te oyes realmente mal Eiji -Estipuló la joven, intentando contener la risa. Escuchar estornudar al Guerrero del Buey al principio la había preocupado, para estas alturas, le parecía más algo gracioso, el Gran Guerrero del Buey, el Genio de la Masacre, postrado en la cama por un virus.

\- Kanae… debedías idte… ¡AAATCHUU!... el cuadto está, muy contaminado.

Ella no le prestó atención para nada, tomó el termómetro digital cercano a la cama para colocarlo dentro de la boca del pelinegro, sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón roto de mezclilla para verificar la hora, hizo un conteo rápido y retiró con cuidado el parche de gel sobre la frente del guerrero. Estaba completamente seco y caliente, necesitaba uno nuevo.

\- Puedo hacedlo solo Kanae… déjame descansad.

Sonrió de nuevo, simulando no haber escuchado aquella petición sin sentido, tomando una de las pequeñas toallas para manos que había dejado cerca de la cama, volteando a ver al guerrero a los ojos antes de acercarle la tela absorbente al rostro.

\- No te muevas Eiji, tengo que limpiarte el sudor, el doctor dijo que el virus saldría de tu organismo de esta manera.

Se veía tan débil e indefenso que le provocaba algo así como ternura, no podía decirlo con seguridad. Las ojeras bajo los ojos de Kashii habían vuelto, tornándose más profundas, sus pómulos sobresalían un poco más de lo normal, no le extrañaba, el guerrero había disminuido considerablemente su consumo alimenticio dos días atrás, justo el último día que habían pasado en el último campo de batalla donde habían luchado codo a codo, el viaje de regreso había cambiado su curso levemente, en lugar de volver a casa. Aira se las había ingeniado para llegar a un consultorio médico donde revisaran al pelinegro, cuya garganta había comenzado a molestarle, la nariz a fluirle, el cuerpo a dolerle y por supuesto, el apetito casi evaporado conforme la temperatura le subía lentamente.

\- Tengo la sensación… de que estás disfutando esto Kanae.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿cómo podría disfrutar tener a mi novio convaleciente?

Eiji abrió la boca, seguramente para discutir su punto de vista ante lo obvio, cuando el termómetro comenzó a pitar. Kanae retiró la toalla para dejarla a un lado, retirando el termómetro para leerlo, 41.5°C. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, una cosa era disfrutar de cuidar de aquel hombre imbatible cómo si se tratara de un niño pequeño, otra muy distinta era descubrir que la fiebre se negaba a remitir.

\- Creo que es mejor que tomes la medicina y comas algo, si en media hora no te ha bajado la temperatura, tendré que llevarte a la tina.

Los ojos grises del cornudo le rehuyeron un par de segundos, si no tuviera las mejillas levemente coloreadas a causa de la influenza, seguramente lo habría atrapado en medio de un profundo sonrojo.

\- Bueno, ¡arriba grandulón! No puedes tragar nada estando acostado.

Él simplemente soltó un suspiro, si era de fastidio, cansancio o derrota, no pudo decirlo con certeza, solo lo ayudó a acomodar un par de almohadas extra para ayudarlo a mantenerse sentado. El pensamiento de que esta parecía la primera vez que Eiji enfermaba la hizo sonreír, mirándolo de soslayo para luego pasarle las medicinas y el vaso con limonada, luego el suero, acomodando todo en la charola antes de sentarse con las piernas dobladas a lado de sí misma para tomar el plato con caldo de arroz y la cuchara.

\- ¡Abre grande Eiji!

¿El buey había hecho un puchero?

Estaba al borde de una sonora carcajada, estaba segura, por un par de segundos el pelinegro la había mirado con una promesa de derramar su sangre con la espada apenas estuviera sano, las cejas casi pegadas una con la otra, la nariz arrugada y la boca completamente fruncida como si se tratara de un crío d años.

\- Puedo hacedlo solo Kanae.

\- Y debes descansar, el doctor fue muy claro con eso -Rezongo ella, muy tentada a contestar algo sobre la incapacidad momentánea de aquel hombre para pronunciar correctamente las palabras a causa de traer la nariz tapada- además, esto… ¡vamos Eiji, coopera! ¡Abre la boca!... bien, como decía, cuidarte de este modo es completamente distinto a cuidarte la espalda en el campo de batalla.

Lo vio masticar despacio, su mirada gris dirigida al suelo un par de segundos más de lo habitual, seguramente estaba analizando las palabras de su novia y decidiendo que contestar o hacer a continuación, lo que fuera que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, no parecía estar pensando con la rapidez usual.

La mente de Eiji era aguda, calculadora y rápida, Kanae lo había constatado en más de una ocasión, estaba segura qué habría sido un excelente detective con la forma en que observaba los detalles a su alrededor y los conectaba para leer las escenas frente a él, pero eso habría sido seguramente en otra vida, en esta, ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca la opción de decidir que hacer con sus vidas, además de acabar con las vidas de otros.

Una segunda cucharada y luego una tercer fueron a parar a la boca del enfermo, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, cuya sonrisa se había atenuado un poco hasta volverse una sonrisa apenas disimulada, su corazón todavía latía con rapidez estando al lado del pelinegro en ciertas ocasiones, como esa, cuando podía ver una faceta de él que nadie más había visto.

Para cuando el caldo se acabó, Kanae limpió cuidadosamente las comisuras en los finos labios de su novio, ardía en deseos por besarlo, habría preferido usar su lengua para limpiar aquellas comisuras en lugar del pañuelo desechable, pero se contuvo.

El día anterior, cuando el médico había dictado que Eiji debería medicarse y descansar dos o tres días, también la había vacunado a ella, aún así, le había advertido de evitar el contacto físico en lo posible para evitar contagiarse. El hecho de que ninguno de los dos estuviera usando un cubrebocas era ya bastante descuido de su parte.

.

\- Hora de tomarte de nuevo la temperatura -Anunció ella luego de retirar la bandeja de la habitación, echar en la lavadora las toallas usadas y verificar la hora en su celular.

Eiji soltó otro sonoro estornudo, tomando uno de los pañuelos del pequeño paquete y volteando al lado contrario para limpiar un poco su nariz, Kanae se dio vuelta también, simulando que estaba buscando el termómetro para evitar que el Genio pudiera verla aguantando la risa a duras penas, sabía que el hombre se sentía apenado y no quería que se sintiera aún peor, lo escuchó limpiar su nariz más a profundidad y ella salió de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a entrar tenía con ella un pequeño frasco con una boquilla bastante curiosa, simplemente se agachó para dárselo al pelinegro, quien le había dirigido una mirada cargada de cansancio e incertidumbre.

\- Te ayudará a destapar tu nariz, debes colocarlo de esta forma y luego apretar este botón un momento, hazlo en las dos fosas.

Eiji pareció olvidar todo rastro de vergüenza luego de hacer lo posible por leer las letras del frasco.

Kanae se volvió a sentar, esta vez dándole la espalda para tomar el termómetro y limpiarlo con desinfectante, esperando hasta escuchar la botella caer al suelo, junto a ella.

\- Bueno, veamos que tal te funcionó la medicina.

.

Unos minutos después, Kanae fruncía el ceño y sus labios carnosos se habían convertido en una línea delgada, lo que había leído en la pequeña pantalla no había sido de su agrado.

\- ¿Puedo dodmid ahoda?

Se sentía cansado, se sentía frustrado, estaba seguro de que así debía sentirse la derrota, el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza le dolía, el orgullo le dolía bastante también, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que enfermara o de qué, lo que sí recordaba, era haber recibido alguna vez la visita de un médico, seguido de un plato de comida fría, pastillas y suero al lado de su cama, seguramente había sido muy joven aquella última vez, o quizás la fiebre y el virus estaban acabando con su cerebro y por eso le costaba tanto trabajo recordar o pensar siquiera.

Kanae se levantó en completo silencio, no le dio importancia, había sido molesto verla sonreír ampliamente para luego tratar de disimular. Lo admitía, la sonrisa de la Guerrera del Tigre le gustaba, le proporcionaba un cierto grado de seguridad, que intentara esconderla lo hacía sospechar que ella estaba, o bien burlándose de él, o bien disfrutando la situación más de lo que era recomendable.

Como fuera, ella ya no estaba ahí, él simplemente se volteó, intentando acomodarse para volver a dormir justo antes de tomar otro pañuelo desechable. No sabía si era gripe, influenza o alguna otra cosa, estaba fastidiado con su nariz, la cual le impedía respirar con normalidad, como si estuviera obstruida por algo a la par que supuraba un líquido cristalino y poco denso, parecido en cierto modo al sudor. No importaba cuanto estornudara, cuanto intentara limpiarse o expulsar el virulento tapón fuera de su nariz, la cosa seguía ahí, o bien evitándole respirar correctamente, o haciéndolo creer que había desaparecido… solo para taparle la fosa contraria a los pocos ssegundos.

\- Eiji, la fiebre no ha bajado nada, ya llené la tina, temo que debo bañarte, si la fiebre sigue subiendo será malo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, moviéndose lentamente a ver a su compañera de batallas, se notaba realmente preocupada ahora, de sentirse mejor habría cooperado con ella, se habría puesto en pie dócilmente para dirigirse al cuarto de baño contiguo, sin embargo, el tapón en su nariz y el recuerdo de Kanae tratando de disimular su sonrisa lo tenían molesto hasta cierto grado.

\- No -Murmuró él volviendo a acomodarse, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, jalando la manta hasta su cuello y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Eiji, por favor!

\- ¡No! -Contestó él un poco más fuerte, sin moverse de su lugar o abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Te estás portando como un niño pequeño, Eiji!

Ya no le contestó, simplemente ignoró a su novia, abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir un estornudo aproximarse, haciéndolo doblarse levemente. Lo peor había sido estornudar al menos cinco veces seguidas, una detrás de la otra. Si el cuerpo no le había dolido por completo segundos atrás, ahora definitivamente sentía como si hubiera combatido contra un batallón él solo a puño limpio, incluso había un par de lágrimas a ambos lados de sus ojos amenazando con salir, ¡era el colmo!

\- Ok, ¡es todo! ¡o te paras ahora, o habrá consecuencias!

Eiji sonrió de lado, ligeramente divertido por haberla hecho enojar, acomodándose de nuevo en un intento por dormir.

\- ¡EIJI!

La escuchó levantarse y murmurar algo así como "estúpido genio" y "malditos virus", haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente por primera vez desde que perdiera el apetito.

Se relajó entonces.

Mala idea.

\- ¿Pedo qué…?

\- ¡Te dije que habría consecuencias!

Estaba seguro, si abría más sus ojos, se saldrían de sus órbitas.

Kanae se había levantado, si, pero no para irse como él había supuesto, por el contrario, le había arrancado la manta y el pantalón de la pijama en el proceso, luego lo había levantado, no con poco esfuerzo y había comenzado a caminar con él hacia el cuarto de baño.

\- Ahora -Dijo una, repentinamente furiosa Guerrera del Tigre, luego de dejarlo sentado en el inodoro- ¡¿vas a desvestirte y meterte en esa tina o seré yo quien lo haga?!

Tenía que admitirlo, nunca, desde que la había conocido, jamás, desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, se había sentido intimidado por ella, nunca hasta ese preciso momento en que, tragando con dificultad e ignorando que una de sus fosas nasales seguía tapada, Eiji Kashii, representante del clan del Buey, había decidido obedecer sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su novia, comenzado a desabotonar su camisa de dormir, inquieto de solo pensar que ella fácilmente podría lanzarlo dentro del agua y luego hacer pedazos su ropa con aquellas uñas que, por si fuera poco, la joven había pintado el día anterior en algún momento durante la noche… si algo podía molestar a Kanae, era pintar sus uñas y encontrar después que algo había descompuesto el decorado, no importaba que tan meticuloso fuera este.

.

La mañana siguiente, Eiji había despertado sintiéndose considerablemente mejor. Su cuerpo dolía menos, su cabeza ya no le dolía, respiraba con normalidad y el molesto líquido goteando por su nariz, se había detenido… si, ahora la sentía más seca de lo usual, supuso que Kanae podría administrarle algo que lo ayudara a lubricarlo para evitar la incomodidad que ahora le suponía respirar. La buscó con la mirada. No había nadie más en la habitación. Volteó a la ventana, estirando su mano para mover levemente la cortina y calcular la hora… tal vez serían las 10 o las 11 de la mañana… extraño, Kanae no lo había despertado temprano para administrarle sus medicamentos.

El Guerrero del Buey se incorporó entonces, mirando en derredor y sin encontrar rastro alguno de la Guerrera del Tigre, ¿Dónde se había metido ahora? ¿habría estado bebiendo?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, repitiendo en su mente los eventos del día anterior.

Si, la había hecho enojar con su actitud infantil al negarse a tomar un baño… ¡pero habían hecho las paces justo después!, estaba seguro que ella había reído un momento cuando él la jaló dentro de la tina, justo cuando ella intentaba sacarlo… también se habían besado… ella se había quitado la ropa mojada antes de salir de la tina para alcanzar un par de toallas y…

\- ¡Por Buda! ¿Qué hicimos ayer?

Sin perder más tiempo, completamente preocupado y casi recuperado, Kashii se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a la puerta, rogando a cualquier dios misericorde que lo estuviera escuchado, que todo hubiera sido simplemente un sueño relajante creado por su mente cansada y en ese momento, enferma.

.

Escuchó pasos y luego la puerta abrirse. En verdad quería abrir los ojos y levantarse, a su novio aún le quedaba un día de descanso y… ¡Mierda! ¿qué hora era? Tenía que darle la medicina y asegurarse de que estuviera hidratado y comiera un poco más de caldo de arroz pero…

\- ¿Estás bien Kanae?

Aquella voz profunda había recobrado su melodiosidad innata.

Como pudo, abrió los ojos. Le costaba trabajo respirar y le dolía todo el cuerpo, seguramente por haber dormido en su viejo sillón toda la noche.

\- Eiji, vuelve a la cama, el doctod dijo que debías descansad.

¿Se estaba riendo de ella acaso? Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, examinando al otro inquilino de aquel departamento. Iba descalzo. Llevaba puesta un pijama gris de manga larga que lo cubría cuan largo era. Las mejillas antes sonrojadas ahora se notaban con el tono de piel usual. Los ojos antes vidriosos se notaban ahora limpios y descansados. Las ojeras casi habían desaparecido. Y el dejo de una sonrisa ladina era todo lo que había quedado en el rostro de Kashii, quien no había tardado mucho en arrodillarse a su lado, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura.

\- Me siento mejor ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Como la mied da.

Lo escuchó suspirar, parecía completamente derrotado, con la cabeza gacha y una mano buscando la propia.

\- Por favor, dime que no abusé de ti ayer en la tina.

\- No abusaste de mi -Confesó ella, acariciando los sedosos y largos cabellos negros en la cabeza a su lado- fue al devez, quedía besadte, pedo, te veías tan… indefenso… y sexy… ¿cómo demonios puedes vedte sexy incluso estando enfedmo?

Eiji levantó el rostro, dejándola apreciar como se reía por lo bajo, el comentario debía haberle parecido divertido, aún si ella se había sentido ligeramente incómoda al decirlo.

\- Bueno, supongo que es mi turno de cuidarte a ti, parece que te contagié.

\- ¡Do siento!

Eiji sonrió solo para ella, negando levemente con su cabeza, no era una sonrisa de felicidad, le parecía más una de comprensión, luego el hombre a su lado se incorporó un poco, posando un beso entre sus alborotados cabellos pelirrojos.

\- No es la primera vez que te enfermas y parece que hay suficiente medicamento para los dos, ve a ponerte pijama y descansa.

\- Pedo yo…

\- Kanae, solo hazme caso, ya me has cuidado suficiente.

No pudo negarse, ¡nunca podía negarse a él y era realmente un fastidio! Era como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera para nada.

Todo le dolía y aún así, se había enderezado, se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a caminar hacia la habitación luego de notar al pelinegro dirigiéndose al refrigerador. Por lo menos había dejado preparado suficiente caldo de arroz para evitar que Eiji cocinara, la última vez que había enfermado y él había hecho el intento por cocinar, había terminado enferma del estómago, extendiendo así su estancia en cama. Al menos, esta vez ninguno de los dos tendría que batallar con esa parte, además el número del restaurante buffet más cercano se había mantenido pegado a la parte superior del refrigerador, ella podría relajarse por completo. Eiji era estricto con los horarios, las comidas y la toma de medicinas cuando ella enfermaba, si, pero definitivamente eso era mejor que nada.

\- Toma Kanae -Dijo él en voz baja luego de alcanzarla en la habitación, llevaba un vaso con agua en una mano, un plato de arroz humeante sobre el vaso y aparentemente pastillas en la otra, misma que tenía adelantada.

\- Aún debes descansad -Se quejó ella, sin atreverse a aceptar el medicamento.

\- Lo haré contigo -Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa, adelantando su mano con insistencia.

Ella simplemente sonrió, aceptando el medicamento y luego el vaso con agua, manteniéndose sentada para permitirle alimentarla, tal y como había hecho ella el día anterior.

Bueno, si iba a estar enferma y él iba a dormir a su lado, tal vez aquella estúpida influenza no fuera, de hecho, tan mala.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Siendo sinceros, empecé a escribir otro fanfic largo para este par, pero no estoy del todo satisfecha con el capítulo uno… luego recordé que ya me había planteado alguna vez el qué pasaría si uno de ellos enfermara… pobre Eiji, espero que todos hayan disfrutado con este pequeño one shot, no quise dar muchos detalles del lugar donde viven para que pueda ubicarse dentro de cualquiera de las rutas donde, algunas fans sospechamos, estos dos acabaron juntos de manera irremediable.

Un saludo a todos y cuídense mucho de la gripa, influenza, resfrío o como quiera que lo llamen en sus respectivos lugares de origen, es molesta y horrible, nada como estar sano.

SARABA


End file.
